


Remember Me For Centuries

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Theyre gay, Time Shenanigans, no one understands time travel basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Logan, a Vietnam War soldier, gets stuck in the future, and it's up to Time Agent Roman to help him get back. Along the way, they meet some interesting characters and bond suuuuuper close (they're gay, sharon).





	1. Chapter 1

“Agent Prince, we got a Code Purple in Sector 3T9, get there on the double!"

The voice of Roman's commander rang over his radio, and Roman cursed. 

"On it,” he muttered before making his way to the building number he was told. 

Roman Prince worked for the Global Time Control and Management Agency, a group dedicated to time travel, and more importantly, to making sure time progressed as it should. Roman himself was a Time Agent, one who travelled through time in order to keep order. 

All the agents hated hearing the words 'Code Purple.’ That meant that a person - not an object, a person - had gotten displaced in time. 

Damn, and just when I was about to go home! Roman thought, scanning his ID and entering Sector 3T9. Once in, his commander, a rather friendly man by the name of Thomas, rushed over to him and led him where they needed to go, briefing Roman on the situation.

"So, Agent Prince. We've got an American soldier, uniform says maybe Vietnamese or Korean wars. He looks about 19, super terrified by the look in his eyes. Good luck." 

Thomas gave him a reassuring smile and stopped in front of a room, gesturing for Roman to go in and closing the door behind him.

The room was a standard time portal control room, 'desks' covered in buttons, displays, and other tech lining the walls. The portal itself, a raised platform outlined in an ethereal yellowish-orange glow, stood in the center of the room. Everything was regulation, right down to the tech workers’ uniforms. Except there was one anomaly. 

The terrified soldier on the platform.

Roman took a deep breath before slowly moving closer to him. "Hello," he said softly, making himself as non-threatening as possible. From this new proximity, he was able to read the soldier's name tape on his uniform. 

'Cambridge', as the tape read and therefore identified the soldier, shifted awkwardly. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Roman said quietly. "Do you know what day it is?"

He nodded. "It's, uh...the 17th! Of September!" 

Roman glanced at his chronograph watch, which clearly read the date as March 2nd. "And do you know the year?"

He nodded. "1957." 

Another glance at the chronograph told Roman the year was 2019 - but he already knew that. He looked back up at Cambridge.

"Do you know where you are?"

Another shake of his head. "No sir." 

"Do you know where you were?"

"Vietnam."

Roman sighed and nodded softly. "What's your name?"

"Staff sergeant Logan Cambridge, sir." Logan looked around the room, fidgeting with the button on the sleeve of his uniform. 

Roman nodded again. "Well, Logan, my name is Roman Prince. Currently, the year is 2019, it is March 2nd. You're in New York City."

Logan's eyes widened, fear and confusion clouding his midnight blue eyes. "B-But how?"

"You got stuck in some kind of rogue portal. I'm going to take you home," Roman promised. 

The fear in Logan's eyes was replaced by hope. "Really?"

"Really." Roman gave him a reassuring smile.

Logan grinned. "How are we going to get there?" 

"Using this." He tapped the chronograph on his wrist and grinned. "It's what I use to travel through time, it's gonna get you home in no time flat." 

Logan's grin grew. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

Roman joined Logan on the platform and looked over to one of the techs at the desks. "Alten, keep an eye on my office. If Sanders steals my lunch again I'm going to go feral," he joked.

The tech in question chuckled and shot fingerguns at Roman. "See ya soon, Prince." 

Roman messed with the dials on his chronograph before taking a tight hold of Logan's hand. "Ready?"

Logan nodded quickly. "Ready."

Roman double-tapped the surface of the chronograph, and the floor-to-ceiling height of the platform was surrounded by the yellowish-orange light. 

Not a minute later, the lights vanished, and a large cloud of smoke engulfed them.

Logan soon felt the familiar crunch of rocks under his boots, and for a moment, he truly believed he was home again. 

Of course, that was only a hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is lost. Now so is Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Deceit, he's sympathetic tho.

Logan's burst of hope dissipated as quickly as the smoke surrounding them.

He looked over to Roman, who was coughing, mumbling, and messing with his chronograph. 

"Damnit! They said they fixed this, faulty piece of shit!"

Roman cursed under his breath and smacked the face of his chronograph before turning to Logan with an apologetic look.

"Logan...uh...we're not in Vietnam..."

Logan didn't say anything, focused on taking in the sight of the city before them. 

The city in question appeared to be straight out of a textbook on medevial Europe. An extravagant castle rose up in front of them and towered over the rest of the village. People moved through the bustling streets, occasionally stopping at one of the busy tents alongside the streets.

"Well...welcome to the medevial times," Roman muttered, looking at Logan. "Logan, I'm sorry, I really did try, and I swear I'm not going to give up until you're home where you belong."

Logan looked up at him, and what Roman saw in the soldier's eyes was not fear, as he had expected. Instead, Logan's eyes sparkled with wonder and amazement. 

"We're really in the past...!!" Logan bounced a bit on his heels, obviously excited.

"You some kinda history nerd?" Roman teased, a small grin crossing his face. 

Logan nodded quickly, standing on his toes to try and see more of the city.

Roman had to hold him back from running into it. "If you'd like, we can explore a bit. But we can't stay long, you're needed at home. And-"

"And you two need proper period clothing," a different voice drawled. 

A man stepped out from the shadows, smirking at them. His clothing was appropriate of the times, his tunic, pants, and boots of the same shade of black residing under an elaborate yellow cape. His smirk revealed razor sharp canine teeth, and the left side of his face and neck was covered in burn scars. 

He flourished a yellow-gloved hand before bowing, smirk never leaving his face. "Roman. Long time no see~"

"Ethan." Roman nodded in greeting. "It hasn't been long enough."

The stranger -Ethan- chuckled quietly. "Ah, but that isn't my name, dear Prince. These people, they know me as Deceit."

"But we both know that's not your name. It's as much of a lie as everything else you say," Roman shot back, now grinning.

"You wound me, Roman."

"Good." Roman smirked.

Ethan paused for a moment before pulling Roman into a hug. 

Roman hugged back, stepping away after a few seconds. "I've missed you around the Agency." 

"Oh have you~?" Ethan winked at him, chuckling at how Roman's face went involuntarily red. "Seems you never got over me, then."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it, snakeface. Everyone knows I was the one that left you."

"And what a wound to your own pride it was. But! On to more important matters! What brings you to 478 AD? And who's your companion?" 

Logan waved awkwardly. "Staff Sergeant Logan Cambridge of 23rd US Infantry Brigade." 

Ethan blinked for a moment. "...English, please." 

"His name is Logan, he's from the Vietnam War. Code Purple." 

"Ohhhhhhh. You trying to get him home then?" 

"Yeah...but my damn graph is faulty even after they fixed it. Took us here, not Vietnam." 

Ethan sighed. "Roman, Roman, Roman," he tutted in a disapproving tone. He then rolled his eyes and looked at Roman. "All I can do for you two is offer a few hours of refuge in the room I'm renting for the night. Ro, you can try and fix your graph, I'll take Logan out into the city and let him explore. Sound good?"

Roman and Logan both nodded, Logan looking more excited than the other at the idea.

Once he had their approval, Ethan led them through empty back alleys and to a small house. He pulled them in and up some stairs to a relatively large bedroom.

"Logan, there's the closet, find something and change," Ethan directed before gesturing Roman over to the desk. "Ro, good luck. Those things are bastards to fix."

Roman just nodded and began taking it apart and searching for the problem. 

Logan came back, having dressed in period-appropriate clothing and having put his uniform in the closet out of sight. 

Ethan extended his hand to Logan, giving an exaggerated bow. "Are you ready then, my supernova?"

Logan blushed a bit, taking the other's outstretched hand and nodding. He waved goodbye to Roman as Ethan led him out into the city. 

Their day passed quickly, and all too soon Ethan informed Logan they had to return home. As they walked home, Ethan took the opportunity to ask Logan some questions that had been burning at him since Logan arrived. 

"So, stardust, you truly believe Roman can get you home?"

Logan nodded. "Without a doubt." 

"What makes him worthy of your trust?"

"He promised me he'd get me home, and he's rather attractive. My commander once told me that good-looking guys always keep their word, and that's reason enough." 

Ethan hid a chuckle behind a gloved hand before stopping in front of his current home and looking down into Logan's eyes. 

"Logan, my dearest starlight, promise me something. You say hot guys keep their word, then I believe you'll follow through on the promise you're going to make me."

Logan blushed heavily, but nodded.

"I need you to promise that you'll watch out for Roman while you two are getting home. We may be through, but I still worry about him daily. Promise me that no matter when or where you end up, you'll watch out for him. Please?" There was a note of desperation in Ethan's otherwise smooth voice.

Logan nodded solemnly. "I promise." 

Ethan gave a small sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

He then shook his head to clear it before leading Logan inside. "You should probably put your uniform back on, I think Roman might have his graph fixed."

Logan nodded and vanished to change back into his uniform.

Roman stood from the desk and stretched. "Did he enjoy himself?"

"Greatly. He's so precious, Ro." Ethan gave a small grin.

Roman smiled and sighed quietly. "I'm glad he's having fun. I've heard stories of other Code Purples that couldn't handle the stress of time-jumping."

Ethan nodded. "I made him promise to watch out for you."

"You wound me with what little faith you have." 

He chuckled and hugged Roman tightly. "I missed you..."

"As did I," Roman whispered.

They stood there hugging for a while before pulling back as Logan returned to the room. He set the now folded clothes back on Dee's bed and took a deep breath before speaking. "Is it fixed, Roman?" 

Roman nodded. "It is. You ready to leave?"

Logan nodded.

Ethan pulled something from his desk and pressed it into Logan's hands. "I want you to keep this. It will protect you from serious misfortune and give you a safe travel."

Logan slipped it into his pocket and hugged Ethan. "Thank you..."

Ethan hugged back for a moment before stepping away. "You two should be going." 

Roman nodded and took Logan's hand. "Ready, Lo?"

"Ready." 

A flash of light surrounded them, and the walls of Ethan's room vanished from sight. 

Logan felt the same falling feeling, and all too soon the light vanished. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, hoping they were home.

Of course, nothing is that easy for him, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA I finally updated!! Stay tuned for their next adventure!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted later this week!


End file.
